


The Christmas Ring (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Jon Moxley has had a longtime crush on his best friend, Seth Rollins, so it's needless to say that he was absolutely thrilled when he received a late-night text from his bestie saying that he needed to see him ASAP... what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 6





	The Christmas Ring (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for checking out my Xmas story! ❤ Hope y'all enjoy it. 💚

Jon Moxley had accidentally fallen asleep on his couch after having an exhausting day full of wrestling stuff when he received a midnight text, "Who the fuck could that be?" He thought to himself, as he rubbed away the sleepiness from his eyes and grabbed his cell phone, "Jon! Need you here... it's important. <3" The text read, and Jon could instantly feel his heart skip a beat. Was today the day that his best friend, secret crush, admitted his true feelings for him? Well, there was only one way to find out...

Jon arrived there much later than Seth would have liked, but it was all due to the fact that he had to find his finest tuxedo, put on some decent cologne, and actually brush his hair, ya know, stuff he hasn't done in pretty much forever. After knocking on the door, he was met with an annoyed looking Seth, until the younger man got a good glace him, "Jon... is that... you?!"

"Duh, babe." Jon chuckled, an old nickname he calls him from time to time, but he's never before felt like he wanted to shove him up against the wall, and let his mouth do some exploring on his body. He knew that once Seth revealed his feelings for him that his bedroom would be the only place he'd wanna be, hell, even Disneyland couldn't give him half the thrill.

Jon then made his way into his apartment, noticing that all the pictures of his dog Kevin, and how he kept everything in tip-top shape wasn't bothering him nearly as much any more, 'cause all he could really think about were those 3 most important words in the English language, "I love you."

Seth could tell just how nervous he was feeling, so he decided to speed things up a bit, "Okay, I don't know how you'll take this, but..." He then reached inside his back pocket, and pulled out a ring. Jon almost broke down in happy tears, but was able to contain himself, 'cause he's gotta keep his bad boy persona intact, ya know. "Yes." Jon forced out, despite almost being speechless at this point

"Really? I mean, you sure?" Seth said, almost taken aback by his quick response, "Yeah, man, I mean, how could I possibly say no to that?" Jon said, shyly titling his head down. Seth was then about to embrace his good friend with a massive bear hug when they both heard the front door knock, "Sorry, I'll get it." Seth said, before brushing past Jon, which sent chills down the older man's spine.

After going to answer the front door, it felt like forever since Seth left to open it, he began to worry a little, and decided to take a sneak peek... "Oh, shit, I guess I got so caught up in the moment and didn't even realize that something was wrong... be right back!" Seth yelled, storming into his apartment. "Jon?! You still here?!" Seth shouted, while frantically looking around the living room. "Yeah, what's up?" Jon said, he's never seen his friend so panicky before. "I think I lost the fuckin' ring!" Seth screamed, as he continued to search the room. "What? You're already trying to return it for your money, you cheapskate?" Jon said, playfully letting out a laugh at him.

Seth then seriously rolled his eyes back, before saying, "Dude, I'm not about to return it, I'm about to give it to Becky Lynch!"

Afterwards there was an awkward pause, followed by, "Um... d-did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't know you were even in a relationship..."

"Sorry, it all happened so suddenly, and with you over at AEW now... we don't talk any more like we used to do."

"Hey, it's really okay, stuff happens, this is one of them..."

"Listen, I understand if you're mad about me for not filling you in on-"

"Seth, I already told you that it's fine... just drop it."

"Okay, sorry... was just making sure that you're really okay."

"I'll be okay... but I think I better get home now... my dogs might be waiting for me."

"Oh, right... and um... if you happen to see the ring... just give me a call, yeah?"

Jon then nodded his head at his friend, throw on his faux leather jacket, and headed straight out the front door.

The next day when Jon was searching for a dollar in his dark blue jeans, he stumbled upon the missing engagement ring, "Ah, there you are..."

He then reached in his other side pocket to pull out his cell phone to dial up his friend, "Hello?" Seth answered.

And just when Jon was about to say something, all his words were now gone from simply hearing Seth's voice, the best sound ever, he thought.

"Anybody there?" Seth tried again, but this time Jon hung up, "Seth can't propose without a ring..." He thought to himself, as he finally let the tears stream down his face, before placing the engagement ring on his ring finger, whispering the word, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to hit the kudos button on your way out! 🎄 It'd mean a lot to me. 🎁


End file.
